battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Royalty
Royalty is the seventh campaign mission in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview Operation Cinder's satellites have been destroyed and the accompaying Imperial Destroyer is beyond repair. In retaliation, Imperial forces have taken fighers and are in route to Theed on Naboo . Inferno Squad's Iden Versio believes they mean to attack it. Princess Leia Organa is in the city and commands the Rebels to join her in Theed's defense. Leia watches as Imperial cruisers, transports and AT-AT Walkers are deployed to the outskirts of the city. Shriv, Del and Iden meet up with Leia who takes Del to her side and instructs Shriv and Iden to restore the power relays that have been damaged by a storm. Once the repairs are complete, they are to regroup with Del and herself. With multiple relays, Del and Leia set out to repair relays as well. They fight their way to the Marketplace and repair two relays there, then make their way to the Garden to repair two more. Iden and Shriv have repaired several relays as well, and the power grid is operational once more. With the relays restored, Leia takes Del fight their way to the palace. Leia reveals that the Queen has set up a device that can send an Ion Pulse disabling anything electrical in the immediate area surrounding the city. Leia defends the palace along with any Rebel defense troops left. Inside, Del figures out how to activate the Ion Pulse and fires it, leaving the Imperials defenseless. With malfunctioning weapons, they are easily captured. Unfortunately the pulse also disables Iden's seeker droid. Leia regroups with Del and Iden who find out she has spoken with General Calrissian and knows who they are. She listens to Iden's reason for defecting and welcomes them both to the Rebel Alliance. Objectives *Secure the Marketplace *Defend Del *Reach the Relay *Secure the Garden *Reach the Frontline *Defend the Frontline *Fall Back *Fall Back into the Palace Walkthrough Operation Cinder has been stopped from purging Naboo by the Rebel Alliance and Inferno Squad, but the battle is far from over. Fighters from the burning Star Destroyed are headed straight for Theed. Princess Leia has ordered all available fighters to her side. Players will continue the fight for Naboo on the ground as Leia. Since Del knows his way around machines, Leia has chosen to keep him with her and sends Iden and Shriv to find and restore the power relays. Leia and Del set out to do the same thing as the relays are needed to restore power and reactivate Theed's defense system. Leia's abilities include Flash Grenade, Rapid Fire and Squad Shield. Players will first need to clear out the marketplace. Tents don't make the best cover, so remember to use Leia's shield when necessary to allow health regen. She cannot attack or damage enemies outside the shield unless she steps outside the shield herself. Use the shield to protect Del as he works on the shield. If he takes too much damage, he will stop working on the shield and start fighting instead but will return to the relay when the threat is lowered. Once the relays are repaired in the marketplace, fight to the garden, using the shield to regen health as needed. If a shield can't be deployed, it's because of positioning. Move further away from obstacles. Protect Del as he repairs more relays. As the last one is fixed, Iden and Shriv are able to restore power. Fight to the frontline near the palace steps. Del needs to get inside to activate an Ion Pulse. There will be two AT-ST type walkers that will need to be destroyed. Once near the stairs, Del will run inside to begin work on activating the Pulse. When Leia says "Everyone fall back", do it or risk being overrun by Stormtroopers. They will come in heavy force. Head up the steps and use the pillars as cover. As the troopers come up the stairs, fight them off and enter the palace. Del will finish activating the pulse and the fight will be over. Collections There are no collectibles in this mission. Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign Missions of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)